mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Musk
Musk, The Fungal Progenitor Musk is a rather odd creature indeed. A sentient, peaceful, and hermaphroditic fungus, Musk is an explorer and thoroughly enjoys seeing and experiencing all that the universe has to offer. It's species is unique to a far away star system, well beyond the grasp of the Demon Lord or Chief Goddess. As an explorer, Musk used a large portion of its mutative capabilities to harden and condense itself into a small, nigh indestructible ball and launch off from its homeworld in search of a new planet to learn from and potentially colonize. Due to its mutative capabilities and the natural curative properties of the spores the fungal creature produces, Musk itself is immune to all forms of corruption and can even reverse the effects of corruption on other creatures, given enough time. In a matter of moments, Musk can repair and revitalize any injury, and prolonged exposure to its curing spores can result in complete cellular repair and regrowth. Effectively, any living creature that spends longer than a week inhaling the spores that Musk produces will be cured of every illness or disease, with the exception of auto-immune diseases, affecting it. Prolonged exposure can result in an almost unlimited lifespan. The being known as Musk appears to be a slender, spindly, bipedal humanoid with leathery protrusions covering the majority of its body; not unlike a cloak or Kimono. Its soft, white stalk of a head closely resembles a human head, but lacks any sort of eyes or nose. It possesses a pert mouth that is largely for the benefit of other humanoids to identify with. The upper half of Musk's face is obscured by a wide-brimmed mushroom cap of swirling reds, pinks, and whites. Beneath the gray and black leathery cloak that Musk surrounds itself with is a long, tall, and spindly form of deep gray and black. Its body is encased in a tough epidermis of fungal "Bark", much like a tree, but still pliable and malleable to facilitate movement. This bark armor serves to better protect against the environment and prevent dehydration when spending long periods in inhospitable conditions. Small grooves travel up Musk's back and forearms. These grooves are where Musk secrets thick resin, which solidifies immediately into dense, metalline blades which it can throw at will. All of these secreted weapons are infused with a virulent poison, as well as flesh-eating spores, capable of incapacitating or defeating many foes that threaten Musk's survival. Musk is aware of its surroundings by means of echolocation, spore signals, and its sense of smell and taste. Its primary form of detection is through spore signals; it feels and tastes everything that its spores can latch onto, effectively forging a telepathic connection with the spores, out to a distance of 100ft. Beyond that range, the signals are too dim and distorted to be understood, and come back to Musk as static. To compensate for this, the cap atop Musk's head functions as a massive antenna for sending and receiving vibrations, allowing it to echolocate most creatures and objects. Incorporeal creatures are virtually invisible to Musk, though the more pungent ones can be smelt and detected that way. But despite all the combat efficiency Musk possesses, it is a largely peaceful creature, and only threatens violence when threatened itself. Its passion and preference is curative "Combat Botany", which it uses to heal wounds of those it designates worth protection, and cure diseases of the ill. Weapons And Abilities Musk's capabilities in a fight are as expansive as they are powerful, ranging from his overall durability to his ability to heal himself and others almost at will. Secreted Blades All A.Mikollopria posses the ability to grow and solidify all their weapons from their own bodies, releasing a thick resin that rapidly solidifies into blade-like, metalline weapons infused with the very spores they create naturally. These spores can be biologically programmed to heal with a cloud of green, dust-like spores, or to purple, sap-like compounds that devour the flesh of victims, parasitically destroying them in a matter of moments. Combat Botany Musk possesses multiple abilities to disorient and damage its opponents in a fight. Through manipulating its own unstable genome, it can produce spores that are largely sterile, but capable of doing a multitude of detrimental things before their death. One such ability is the capacity to stick to the target's clothing and release chemical compounds that rapidly solidify and adhere to them, severely restricting mobility and slowing their actions. Another such property is the ability to cause the spores to completely harden, forming a restrictive coating over the target's body entirely, stopping all movement for a short time before the compounds break down and give way. Cloud of Spores By biologically reprogramming a spore sack that's typically used for reproduction, a member of the Mikollopria genome can throw a large projectile-based attack that harms targets upon impact, and releases a cloud of programmed spores; functionally serving as a grenade that releases the altered spores in a large area. This sack of spores can also be modified to be more volatile, exploding into a wider area, dealing more damage to targets within its normal area, or even be created with pores, allowing it to leave a trail of slowing spores when thrown. Healing Spores By focusing all its spore production into a single small gland in the palm of its hand, any member of the A. Mikollopria genus can spray a stream of healing spores directly at targets within a short distance. This is taxing of its autonomic functions, and can only meaningfully aid one target at time and takes all of their focus to achieve. This healing can greatly repair damage of virtually any kind, and, with enough nutrients to continuously supply the individual with fresh spores, this healing beam can completely regenerate lost limbs and eventually negate and reverse diseases and corruption. The A. Mikollopria is also capable of healing itself with its spores, but this is limited to only itself, as the spores produced are biologically programmed to only affect its creator. Through extensive genetic manipulation and targeted mutations, this can be extended to aid others as well, but it pales in comparison to the genome's other capabilities Red Cap All members of the A. Mikollopria genus possess the ability to see and experience the world without the use of their head, and as such, use this body part to spread their spores in a wide area very quickly. By removing their caps and tossing them like a diskus, they can grow a large mushroom in the ground for a short time. This growing mushroom usually dies, due to sterility, but can be programmed to spread and reproduce. Largely a combat medicine technique, this ability can heal wounds and regenerate lost tissues at an alarming rate, but is very taxing on the initiator, as regenerating the head requires a vast amount of nutrients afterward.Category:Characters